


Chrysalid

by Sheshaventures



Series: Shade in the Light [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Most of the characters are just a brief mention but they're there, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheshaventures/pseuds/Sheshaventures
Summary: The Sundering of the Star brought low all those who lived upon it.Even those most desperate to stand against the storm.





	Chrysalid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of 5.0.
> 
> Pure speculation, but I like to think it went like this.

Titans were fighting above us. Never before had I seen such ferocity, not even during the horrors of the calamity did such savage might show. But as a piece of crystal flesh came crashing down in the clearing where all of us gathered, it became clear that we were not safe. The Convocation of 13 stood closest to the fighting, with dozens more behind.

Surely Lord Zodiark will triumph, was my first thought.

_There were little ones present,_ was my second, striking me with alarm. Striking all of us at the same time.

The Speaker's voice rose over the clamor, imploring us to flee.

We scattered. The Emissary hefted one small child in his arm, all but running towards where the Architect was building desperately. Perhaps a shelter could save us.

The earth began to shake under the onslaught, tripping me even as I heard a small voice call out from a nearby building. Before I could stumble to my feet another figure dashed inside, returning with the little one under her arms. Igeyorhm, by her mask. The doorway crumbled behind her and I turned to watch the titans tear more savagely into one another.

We weren't going to get away in time.

We had to run.

No.

I stood, summoning more energies than I had ever known before. When more crystal fell, I thrust my hands into the air to blast the debris with beams of energy. Over and over I stood my ground as the others fled. Surely I could last. Surely I had enough power to do this small thing. I was the Majestic, surely I could give them enough time.

My robes billowed around me as I summoned rocks to streak through the air, deflecting what I could not destroy in fiery crashes. Distantly I heard the Speaker yelling, the Architect and Emissary nearby.

Igeyorhm's voice, we needed to leave.

The city trembled around us as a little one ran to me, clutching tightly to my legs. I scooped them up and turned, shielding them with my body.

And I ran.

From behind, a sound never before heard, a rending, tearing of **_everything._**

Pieces of myself torn away. I was growing smaller. I was Nabriales, I was the Majestic. I was-

I had to protect what I could. Why did I have to protect? Who did-

The little one vanished from my arms.

My arms-

My-

Smaller, ever smaller I was torn. Horror faded.

I was the Majestic.

I was-

Nabriales.

I stood in a dark place with 12 others. Three stood at our head, though I did not know why they looked so panicked.

A flash of a forgotten dream. I was powerful. I was Majestic.

I am Nabriales.

I serve Lord Zodiark.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Nabriales and Igeyorhm content.


End file.
